When the Love Grows Up
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Another KotaDore. Take the time plot after Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Eps. 26. Something happened in the morning, and it change everything, made Kotake confessed his feeling to Doremi and asked her if she feel the same. What's her answer? Read all chapter.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This time, I write a KotaDore anymore, and it takes place after Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan eps. 26 (and I don't care if this fanfic don't have relation with the next episodes of Dokkan).

**When the Love Grows Up**

**Chapter 1 – The Accident**

"Yosh, okasan, otosan, itekimasu."

Doremi and Pop went out from their house, wanted to go to school.

"Huh, Monday again..." sighed Doremi, "We don't have any long weekend in this month."

"Onee-chan, cheer up. We still can meet the others, right?"

"Yeah, demo... Seki-sensei gave me much homework everyday."

"Uh, come on. You just need to go to school some months later, until your graduation."

"Well, I hope... it can't be too long."

When they wanted to walk across an intersection, they saw Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana-chan on the other side of the intersection.

Pop wanted to make her onee-chan get her spirit anymore, so she said, "Yosh, let's we join with them. Who's the later, will be a rotten egg!" she ran to the others.

"Chotto! Poppu, you challenge me? Yosh, I accept it." Doremi smiled, and followed Pop.

"Minna, chotto matte yo!" said Pop, "We want if you all see who will be the rotten egg between us!"

The others turned their head and saw both of them. They were waiting for Doremi and Pop.

Suddenly, they saw a van moved so quickly from Pop's left hand side. Just need some seconds later and Pop would hit by the van.

Hazuki yelled, "Poppu-chan, abunai!"

"Hyaaa!" Pop yelled. She couldn't do anything beside stay there and closed her eyes with her hands.

She heard someone yelled behind her, "Poppu, I'll help you!"

She felt someone pushed her forward, then she heard someone screamed in pain, "Aaah..."

She knew the owner of the voice, and it was her onee-chan: Doremi.

Pop opened her eyes and turned her head, and frightened to see what happened behind her...

The van hit her onee-chan.

Doremi fell onto the way. Blood gushed from her forehead, and now, she was unconscious.

"Onee-chan!" Pop ran to her and yelled, "Wake up!"

She tried to make Doremi awake, but she was still unconscious. The others ran to them.

"Doremi-chan! Doremi-chan!" they called her, but she still didn't wake up.

The driver of the van, a young man, walked out from his van and said to them, "Uh, gomen nasai, I hit your friend. It's my fault to drive my car too quickly. I don't mean to do that."

"Never mind. We understand that you must be did it unintentionally." Aiko said.

"Well, it's better if we bring her to the hospital now. As it's my fault to hit her, I must bring her there."

He carried Doremi into his van, then she asked to the others, "Let's we go to the hospital. I think, it's better if you all follow us there."

"Uh, demo... watashi-tachi must go to school." Hazuki said, "Watashi-tachi want to follow you to the hospital, demo... gakkou..."

"I'll tell your sensei in your school about the accident, and I'm sure, they will understand if you all must accompany your friend in the hospital."

"Uh, okay onii-san, arigatou." Onpu said, "We'll tell you the school's phone number."

Then, they walked into the van, and went to the hospital.

In the hospital, the doctor examined Doremi in the emergency room, and the others, with the young man, waited for them outside the room.

Pop cried, "Onee-chan, doshite? Why do you help me? I'm the one who should be hit by the van, not you. You're the one and only my onee-chan, and I love you so much. Onee-chan daisuki. Hontou ni daisuki."

Hazuki walked to Pop and said, "Poppu-chan, calm down. Daijobu yo. Doremi-chan will be alright. Now, we just can pray for her, and hope that nothing bad happened with her."

"I hope so." Pop said, still cried, "I just feel guilty that she hit by the van because of me. I'm just a botherful imoto."

"Poppu-chan, don't say it. You're not wrong in this case." Aiko said, "Exactly, Doremi-chan would feel guilty if you were the one who hit by the van, because it means, she couldn't take care of you as your onee-chan. She loves you more than herself."

"Wakateru yo, demo... why it must happen? Doshite? I can't see her like this. Atashi..."

Onpu swept Pop's tears, "Poppu-chan, if Doremi-chan sees you cry like this, she must be so sad. The doctor is trying to help her now, so don't worry, okay? Daijobu."

Pop nodded slowly, "I'll try."

Then, the doctor walked out from the emergency room.

"Doctor, how about my onee-chan?" asked Pop, "Is she okay?"

"Not yet. She had a bit cerebral hemorrhage."

"Is it serious?" asked Momoko.

"We still don't know, but... she probably will lost her memories."

"What?" the others frightened to hear what the doctor said.

"Well, but it's just a possibility. We'll know about her truly condition after she wake up."

"Okay, doctor, can we see her now?" asked the young man.

"Sure, you all can see her."

Before the doctor walked to the another room to examine the another medical patient, she said to them, "Well, don't forget to tell us if she have already wake up, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked into the emergency room and saw her on a bed. Doremi was still unconscious. The wound on her forehead was bandaged, and still left some blood drop. They saw the red spot on the bandage.

When Pop saw Doremi on the bed, she remembered about what happened almost two years ago, when Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu almost slept about a thousand years after they cast their magic to get the love supreme flower for Hana-chan from the cursed forest. What did she feel now was just like what she felt in that time: worried that she would lost her onee-chan forever.

"Onee-chan, don't leave me. I know, okasan and otosan are still here with me, but I still need you beside me. I can't live without you. You're everything for me." Pop's tears started to drop again, "I don't want if you forgot about me and the others, or the worst, you passed away."

"Poppu-chan..." Hana-chan hold Pop's shoulder, "Hana-chan don't want if Doremi-chan forgot about us either, and Hana-chan's sure that Doremi-chan will be alright. She wouldn't pass away."

"We hope so, Hana-chan, Poppu-chan." Hazuki said. The others nodded.

The young man called their school and told Seki-sensei about the accident, and when she told all of her students in the sixth grade, in class 1, all of them frightened to hear that, especially Kotake.

'_So, Dojimi... she got an accident this morning?' _he thought, _'I won't ever forgive someone who have already hit her and made her didn't come here today.'_

Kotake saw an empty seat behind him, where usually Doremi sat down.

'_Why it must happen with her?'_

In class 2, after Seki-sensei told her about the accident, Nishizawa-sensei told all of her students about it.

"Poor, Doremi-chan." Shiori said, "So, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, and Onpu-chan couldn't come here because... they accompanied Doremi-chan in the hospital?"

"Yes. They're in the hospital now." Nishizawa-sensei said.

The same condition happened in Pop's class, in the second grade, in class 1. Like Kotake, who saw Doremi's seat and caused him didn't pay attention for the lesson which Seki-sensei explained, Kimitaka saw Pop's empty seat during the lesson.

'_Poppu must be so sad now.' _Kimitaka thought, _'I must come to the hospital and give her a spirit, at least... after school. I know she need it now.'_

Back to the hospital. It was an hour after Hazuki-tachi and the young man walked into the emergency room, and now, they were still there, waiting for Doremi who was still closing her eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes opened slowly. She woke up.

She saw the others and asked softly, "Where am I?"

Pop embraced her and said, "Onee-chan, I'm happy that you're still alive. We're in the hospital now. You got an accident this morning."

Then, Doremi said something which made Pop and the others frightened. The doctor's prediction was right.

Because she said, "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**When the Love Grows Up**

**Chapter 2 – The Memories**

Doremi lost her memories.

"Doremi-chan, do you really don't remember about us?" asked Hazuki, "She's your imoto, Poppu-chan, and watashi-tachi wa anata no best friends."

"I still can't remember."

"Doremi-chan, it's me, Hazuki-chan, your best friend since we were still in the kindergarten."

"Uh, atashi..."

"Onegai, try to remember us. I'm Ai-chan, and they're Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, and Hana-chan. Watashi-tachi wa anta no best friends."

Doremi tried to remember, but she couldn't. She felt hurt in her head, so she hold it, "I can't. Wakanai. I try to remember about you all, but I can't. Uh..."

Aiko looked around. The young man walked out from the room, wanted to tell the doctor that Doremi had already wake up. She wanted to remind Doremi about their witch apprenticeship.

"Listen. I will tell you about our secret. I hope you'll remember about us when you hear it." Aiko said, then told Doremi about their witch apprenticeship.

"Nobody beside us who know about it." Aiko finished, "Doremi-chan, do you remember it now?"

The red haired girl still hold her head, "Wakanai. I want to trust you, but I still can't remember about what you say."

Doremi tried to remember it more hard, but it caused her felt more hurt, and at last, she fainted. It was when the young man came into the room with the doctor.

"Doctor, my onee-chan faints again!" said Pop, "She woke up a few minutes ago, and she... she forgot about us."

"Just like my prediction. Her cerebral hemorrhage cause all of her memories are gone from her mind."

"Demo... doctor, why does she faint after we try to remind her about us?" asked Onpu, "Is it bad? We just want her to remember about us."

"Wakateru, kedo... anata-tachi don't force her to remember it, or she'll get hurt in her head. If you all force her, it can make her condition worse. Even, she can pass away if you all always force her."

"Uh, sokka." Aiko sighed, "I think, I've already force her to remember about us."

In her heart, she said, _'Doremi-chan, gomen na. I don't mean to force you. I just want you to remember about us. That's all. Yossha, I won't ever force you, but of course, I'll always try to remind you about everything. I'm sure, you'll remember about it. Slowly, but sure. It's better for you.'_

Once again, Doremi woke up, but in this time, the others stopped to force her to remember. They didn't want to lost her.

The doctor examined her tension, and told them that it was normal.

After the doctor walked out from the room, the situation became silent for a few minutes.

At last, Doremi said, "So, watashi wa Harukaze Doremi desuka? And... anata-tachi wa atashi no best friends?"

The others nodded.

Doremi saw Pop, "and... anta wa atashi no imoto?"

"Yes. So da yo ne, onee-chan." Pop said, "If only you didn't help me this morning, you must be didn't lost your memories."

Pop started to cry, but then Doremi swept her tears, "Don't cry. Well, I know, I still can't remember about you, but I don't want to see you cry."

"Onee-chan..."

"I want you to promise to me that you won't ever cry, ne? and also... I want you all to help me to remind everything. I really want to remember everything about me, everything about us..."

"Sure. I promise, I won't ever cry anymore, and also... we'll help you to remember about everything happened in your life." Pop and the others smiled.

"Uh, well. Can you introduce yourself to me?" asked Doremi, "I know, it must be so hard for you all, but I think... it's better to make me know or... remember about you all."

"Of course we can." Pop said, "Watashi wa Harukaze Poppu desu, anta no imoto, and usually, you call me..."

"Poppu?" reflex, Doremi continued what Pop said.

"Onee-chan, you can remember it?" Pop was so amazed to heard what Doremi said.

"Well, wakanai. Suddenly, I think about that word and say it." Doremi said, "So, I usually call you... Poppu?"

Pop nodded.

"Okay, tsugi wa watashi." Hazuki said, "Watashi wa Fujiwara Hazuki desu, anta no best friend since we were still in the kindergarten."

"Wakateru. You have already say it before." Doremi hold Hazuki's shoulder, "Well, can you tell me about our childhood? I really want to know about it."

"Anou, Doremi-chan, are you sure, you want to know about it? I'm afraid if you..."

"Daijobu. I'm okay if you tell me about it. Moreover, I just want to know... what activities did we often do together in that time?"

"Uh, that ones." Hazuki said, "Well, we often played music together in the music room. I played violin and you played piano."

"So, I can play piano?"

Hazuki nodded, "Once more. You usually call me... Hazuki-chan."

"Uh, sokka."

Aiko continued the re-introduction session, " Watashi wa Seno Aiko desu. I moved here since three years ago, from Tengachaya, Osaka, and became your classmate about two years. You usually call me Ai-chan."

"Watashi wa Segawa Onpu desu, and you usually call me Onpu-chan. I moved here about six months after Ai-chan moved here. Like Ai-chan, I became your classmate about two years." Onpu continued.

"My name is Asuka Momoko, and you just call me Momo-chan. I moved here last year, from New York, America, and became your classmate until now." Momoko said.

They wanted to continue it with Hana-chan, but they still afraid if the young man found their secret as the majominarai.

Aiko found the way to out from their 'problem' with the young man, "Uh, onii-san, you must be want to go to somewhere and do something important there, so that you drove your van quickly this morning."

"Oh, yeah. I have a quiz in my campus. Would you mind if I leave you all here? I promise, I'll come later. I hope, they can understand about my condition and let me to do the quiz."

"No. Daijobu, onii-san. We understand about your condition."

"By the way, who are you, onii-san?" asked Doremi, "Have we ever met before?"

"Uh, no. I'm the one who caused you lost your memories. I'm the one who hit you by my van this morning, and I have responsibility to bring you here."

"Uh, okay."

After the young man left the hospital, they continued the re-introduction session with Hana-chan.

"Uh, I'm Hana-chan, and I'm your... daughter."

"What? You're my... daughter?" asked Doremi, "Demo... doshite?"

"It's a long story." Hazuki started to explain, "Do you remember about what Ai-chan said about our... secret?"

"I don't remember when it happened, but I remember that Ai-chan said it." Doremi said, "So?"

"Well, after we passed the final exam, all of our family and our friends found our secret as the witches. Before they gave their conclusion about what they saw, Onpu-chan cast the forbidden magic to made them forgot about our identity as the witches." Hazuki said, "But then, as the punishment, she must slept about a hundred years."

"I, you, Hazuki-chan, and Poppu-chan didn't want to see it happen, so we cast our magic to make her wake up." Aiko continued, "We did it. Onpu-chan woke up, but we must quit to be the witches."

"Several days later, Majorika and Lala went home to Majokai, and we wanted to follow them, to give Majorika's hair dryer back." said Onpu, "We went to Majokai, and you thought that we could walk across the Majokai's flower garden as the shikamichi (shortcut) to meet Majorika and Lala. There, we found the witch queen rose, and Hana-chan was born from that rose. I said to you all that the real witch born from rose."

"So, Hana-chan was a witch?" asked Doremi.

Hazuki nodded, "Yes. In that time, Hana-chan almost fell onto the ground, but you caught her before it happened, and that's why, Jou-sama, the Queen of Majokai, trusted you as Hana-chan no mama."

"Okay, wakata, and it makes me want to ask you something." Doremi said, "Suddenly, I think if I was the one who named her Hana-chan, as she born from a flower (hana). Is it true?"

"Uh, Doremi-chan, it's true." Hazuki amazed, "You can remember it."

"Well, but... why doesn't she look like a baby now?"

"It's the another long story." Aiko said, "After she lived with us about a year, she lived in the Majo youjin about a year."

"Yes, that's right." Hana-chan said, "Then, Hana-chan missed Doremi-mama and the others, and decided to come here and disguised as the sixth graders."

"Uh, well, I think... I start to remember it now." Doremi smiled, "I see that you all are the good friends for me."

"Well, onee-chan, we're happy to hear that." Pop said.

Suddenly, the door opened, then Seki-sensei walked into the room. Apparently, she and some of the students from the sixth grader came to the hospital to visit Doremi.

"Ah, Seki-sensei, konnichiwa." Momoko said, "We're so happy that you can come here. Doremi-chan, she's Seki-sensei, our homeroom sensei in our class, class 1."

"Uh, sokka." Doremi said, "Seki-sensei, konnichiwa, and... gomen nasai that I couldn't come to school this morning because of my accident."

"Daijobu yo, Harukaze. Wakateru. I understand that you couldn't come." Seki-sensei said, "Demo, why does Asuka introduce me to you, as if you don't know about me?"

"Well, that's because... I can't remember everything that I know before I got the accident. I lost all of my memories."

"Uh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Daijobu, sensei. At least, now I remember about you, my best friends, and my imoto, although it's just a bit."

"Well, that's good. I hope you can remember about everything before the school's final exam."

"I hope so, sensei. Arigatou."

"Uh, do your parents know about your accident?"

"Oh my God. Sensei, we forget to tell okasan and otosan about onee-chan's accident." Pop said, "Sensei, do you have a phone cell? I want to call okasan and otosan, and tell them about it."

"Sure, you can borrow it." Seki-sensei gave her phone cell to Pop, then Pop called her parents with it.

Seki-sensei looked around the room, "By the way, where's the young man who called to school and told me about the accident?"

"Well, he must go to his campus, because he had a quiz there. He said that he would come later." Aiko said.

"Uh, sokka." Seki-sensei said, "Harukaze, I come here with some of your friends at school. Can they walk into this room and meet you?"

"Well, I want to meet them, demo... do they want to meet me if they know that I forget about them?" asked Doremi.

"I think, they will understand with your condition." Seki-sensei walked to the door, "I'll tell them about your condition before they come into here."

Then, Seki-sensei walked out from the room and told the sixth graders who came there with her about Doremi's condition.

When they walked into the room one by one, they gave their sympathy to her, and also, they re-introduced themself.

After all of the sixth graders and Seki-sensei left the hospital, Hazuki-tachi awared something: Kotake didn't come to the hospital, and he was the only one of the students from the former class 2 (3-2 and 4-2) who didn't come there.

Author's Note: Then, why didn't Kotake come? You can find it in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: When the Boys Came

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**When the Love Grows Up**

**Chapter 3 – When the Boys Came**

"Arigatou, for your coming!" said Pop to all of the sixth graders who came to the hospital with Seki-sensei.

When she wanted to close the door, someone ran to her and said, "Poppu-chan, matte!"

"Kimitaka-kun? Doshite? Why do you come here?" asked Pop, "The one who hit by the van wasn't me, but my onee-chan. You don't need to come here."

"I need it. At least, to give you a support... a spirit... or... something like that." Kimitaka said, "I know that you love your onee-chan so much, and... you must be so sad that she got the accident, right?"

"Well, that's right." Pop walked out from the room and said to Doremi-tachi, "Onee-chan, minna, can I walk out now? I want to talk with Kimitaka, one of my friends."

"You can. Daijobu da yo." Doremi said, "I'll be okay if all of my best friends are here."

"Okay, onee-chan. Arigatou."

Then, Pop walked out from the room and sat down on a seat in front of the room.

Kimitaka sat down beside her, "So, Poppu-chan, can you tell me about the accident? Why do you say it to your onee-chan and her friends, as if... one of them still don't know about me?"

"That's because... my onee-chan lost all of her memories, and it's because of the accident this morning."

"What? She lost her memories? Zenbu?"

Pop nodded.

"Well, don't say if she even... doesn't remember about you?"

"Yeah." Pop said, "But after me and all of her best friends explained about us, she started to remember. Even, now... she remember about what name that she used to call me."

"Hmm, that's good." Kimitaka saw his watch, "Okay, I just want to meet you and ask you about it. I hope, you can help your onee-chan to get her memories back. I know, you're the one who never give up when you face a problem. Ganbate ne."

"Uh, Kimitaka-kun, arigatou." Pop said, "I'll never give up to remind my onee-chan."

"That's okay, Poppu-chan. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Then, Kimitaka went home, and Pop walked back into the room.

Meanwhile, Kotake and his friends were at the soccer field. Kotake came there first, then the others came later (they came there after they visited Doremi in the hospital).

Kimura asked Kotake, "Kotake, why don't you go to the hospital with us? Don't you want to know about Harukaze-san's condition now?"

"Uh, for what do I know about it? She's just my classmate." Kotake lied, "Is it important if I know about her condition? She must be don't want if I visit her."

"Well, maybe... we must tell you about her condition. If you know about it, I'm sure, you'll change your mind." Hirano said.

"Oh, hontou ni?"

"I think so, Kotake-kun. Moreover, if you came there with us a few hours ago, she wouldn't mind, and it's because... she lost her memories." Itou said.

"Chotto! What do you say? She..." Kotake was anxious, "lost her memories?"

"Uh-huh. She forget about me, you, and the others. She forget about all of us. Even, Momoko had to introduce Seki-sensei to her."

"Well, atashi..."

"Okay, it's better if we start to play now."

"Uh, okay."

Then, they started to play soccer.

Back to the hospital. Hazuki remembered that Majorika and Lala still didn't know about Doremi's accident, so she suggested to the others to come to Maho-dou.

"Demo, how about Doremi-mama? Hana-chan still want to accompany her here." Hana-chan sighed, "Hana-chan don't want to go home to Maho-dou and leave Doremi-mama here."

"Hana-chan, daijobu. I'm okay if you want to go home." Doremi said.

"Yes. Moreover, I'll always here to accompany onee-chan." Pop added.

"Uh, Poppu. Are you sure, you want to accompany me and don't go with the others to... Maho-dou?"

"I'm sure, onee-chan."

"Well, I can't force you to follow them."

"Yossha, Doremi-chan, Poppu-chan, we go to Maho-dou now." Aiko said, "Hora, itekuru wa."

Then, she and the others said, "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

An half hours later, Doremi and Pop's okasan came to the hospital. She said, "Doremi, I'll be here to accompany you, ne?"

"Uh, okasan... arigatou."

"Demo, okasan... where's otosan? Will he come here?" asked Pop, "Does he want to come?"

"He want, but he can't. He's so busy to work, and he must go to Yokohama tonight."

"Well, wakata."

In Maho-dou, Hazuki-tachi told Majorika and Lala about Doremi's accident.

"Uh, it's so serious." Lala said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, dakara, she can't come here since today, until... she can go home from the hospital." Aiko explained, "But in that time, maybe we must remind her about everything here."

"Huh, why it must happen?" said Majorika, "I know, sometimes... she made me annoyed when she did something carelessly, demo... I'm so sad to hear that she lost all of her memories. I'm so sad that she can't come here."

"Oh, Majorika. I know that we all are so sad to hear that, but we must be sure that Doremi will get back her memories and can come here." Lala smiled, "Daijobu yo."

"Huh, if only I can use my magic power to remind her..."

"Chotto! We can do it, Majorika!" said Aiko.

"Ai-chan, how can you say it?" asked Hazuki, "It's a forbidden magic!"

"Hazuki-chan, calm down. I mean... we can use magic to remind her slowly. We can bring her to the past and show all of her memories here with our magic power."

"Hey, you're right, Ai-chan. Why don't we think about it before?" Onpu agreed, "We can remind her!"

"Well, omai-tachi, I trust you. You all can solve this problem." Majorika said, "I must confess that I'm so scare if she isn't here."

"Huh..." the others sighed together, "So are we, Majorika."

Then, they opened Maho-dou and served some customers.

When the others was still busy to 'work', Momoko said to Hana-chan, "Hana-chan, can we talk in your room now?"

"Sure. Let's we go there." Hana-chan said, then she and Momoko walked into her room.

In her room, Hana-chan asked, "So, what do Momo-chan want to say?"

"Well, Hana-chan, you saw that Kotake-kun didn't come to the hospital with the others, right?"

"Yes. Kotake-kun didn't come to the hospital to visit Doremi-mama. So?"

"I think, actually... he wants to come, but he doesn't want if the others see that he loves Doremi-chan." Momoko said, "So, I want to make him comes there. Do you want to follow me? We can leave the customers to the others."

"Demo, why are Momo-chan sure that Kotake-kun loves Doremi-mama? They often quarrel at school."

"I know, but Kotake-kun does that just to cover his feeling to her. Don't you remember what he did when they lost their way at the summer camp? Don't you see that he carried her in that time? Don't you see that there was a bandage on Doremi-chan's wounded ankle? He protected her. He cared with her, because he loves her."

"Okay, Hana-chan want to follow Momo-chan. Ikuyo!"

Momoko pushed her cologne tap, "Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"

Hana-chan opened her compact mirror, "Puritti Witchi Hana-chanchii!"

Then, they flew up to the soccer field. They saw Kotake-tachi played soccer, and waited until the boys finished to play.

When the soccer game was over, all of the boys went home, except Kotake. He still couldn't decide where he must go from there. Go home, or go to the hospital.

He sat down on the ground and sighed, "Huh, I don't know what should I do now. Do-shiyo? I want to visit her in the hospital, demo... how if suddenly, the others saw me and found out my truly feeling to her?" he hold his soccer ball.

Momoko said to Hana-chan when they saw him, "I know what should I do to make him comes to the hospital."

"Hontou ni? Doshite?" asked Hana-chan.

"Mite, Hana-chan." Momoko took out her poron and cast her magic, "Perutan Petton Pararira Pon! Make Kotake walks to the hospital!"

Suddenly, Kotake's soccer ball moved. The blue haired boy frightened, "Ah, chotto matte yo!"

Kotake followed his ball. The ball moved to the hospital, and stopped in front of the hospital's entrance.

"Ergh, naughty ball." Kotake said when he took his ball. Then, he looked around and awared that he followed his ball to the hospital.

"Uh, well... I think you want me to see her, right ball?" Kotake said to his ball, as if it was life.

Hana-chan laughed, "Kotake-kun talks with his ball."

"Ugh, stupid boy..." a drop of sweat appeared behind Momoko's head, "Go into the hospital and visit Doremi-chan now."

"Okay, ball. I'll walk in."

Kotake walked into the hospital, then he walked to the receptionist and asked, "Sumimasen. Do you know where's Harukaze Doji... uh, I mean, Harukaze Doremi's room? She was here since this morning, because of a car accident."

"Uh, you mean... the girl who lost her memories? Well, her room is in the room number 3. You just need to walk forward and her room is on your right hand side."

"Okay, arigatou." Kotake walked to the room, but he didn't walk in. He heard that Doremi, Pop, and their okasan were talking about something inside. Their okasan asked Pop to get the dinner, but she didn't want. She just want to accompany her onee-chan there.

"Poppu, I'm okay if you and okasan want to get the dinner. Daijobu yo." Doremi said, "I don't want if both of you were sick, just because both of you take care of me and don't get the dinner."

"No, onee-chan. I just want to stay here with you. If we get the dinner, you'll be alone here, and I don't want to leave you alone here, although it's just a minute." Pop said, "I just want to get the dinner if there's someone who accompany you here."

"I want to accompany her here." Kotake walked into the room and said, "If you want to get the dinner, you can go."

"Well, arigatou for your suggestion, demo... who are you?" asked Doremi.

"Uh, so... you really don't remember about me?"

Doremi nodded, "I lost my memories."

"Okay, I'll re-introduce myself. Watashi wa Tetsuya Kotake desu, and you usually call me Kotake. I'm your classmate at school, and in our class, my seat is in front of your seat."

"So, Kotake..." said Doremi, "But why didn't you come here this afternoon? With the others?"

"Well, I must go with my family, so I couldn't come." Kotake lied.

"Okay, I'll get the dinner." Pop said, "But promise to me and okasan that you'll take care of my onee-chan."

"Sure, I promise."

Then, Pop and her okasan walked out from the room and got the dinner, left Doremi and Kotake inside the room.

"Well, Kotake, I think... I usually call all of my classmates with –chan or –kun behind their name, demo... why do I call you just... Kotake?" asked Doremi.

"Uh, that's because... our relationship isn't near. Even, we often quarrel in our class."

"Quarrel? Demo, doshite?"

"That's because I often tease you and make you angry with me. Even, I call you not with your name, but I change it with... Dojimi."

"Well, I don't know why, but suddenly, I want to yell your name as if... I'm angry with you, after you say the name which you usually use to call me."

"Do you feel disturbed with me now?"

"Uh, no. I don't mind if you want to come here. I don't know why, demo... I feel happy when you come here, dakara, I don't believe that we often quarrel."

'_Hey, hontou ni? Am I dreaming now? Is she serious to say it?' _Kotake thought, then he said, "Well, maybe you feel happy that I can make your younger sister want to get the dinner and doesn't worry again to leave you here."

"Maybe, but I think... not only because of that, but also... there's another reason that I don't know."

'_Another reason? Does she feel the same with what I feel to her?__ Does she loves me, but she didn't aware with it, until... she got the accident this morning?' _Kotake thought.

"Kotake?Daijobu desuka?" asked Doremi, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Daijobu yo." Kotake said, "I just... think about an unimportant things."

"Well, demo... can you tell me why do you often tease me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. You just often do something carelessly, and..."

"Uh, so you often tease me because of my careless?"

"Err, actually, it's not because of that. I often tease you because..." Kotake wanted to confess his feeling, but he was still not ready to say it.

"Because?" said Doremi, was waiting for Kotake's answer.

Kotake took a deep breath, then confessed, "Because I love you, but I don't want if all of our friends know about it."

"Uh, Kotake, you love me?"

"Err, yes." Kotake turned around, "Well, I think... your family will be right back a minute later. It's better if I go home now."

He wanted to go, but Doremi hold his right hand, "Chotto matte. Don't go. I think... I feel the same."

Kotake stopped to walk, "Hontou ni? Do you feel the same?"

"Well, wakanai, kedo... when you want to go, I feel so sad."

"Are you sure?"

Doremi nodded, "Yes. Can you stay here now? At least... until okasan and Poppu come back here."

"Well, if you want me to accompany you until they come, I'll stay here until they come."

Then, after Pop and her okasan walked back into the room, Kotake went home.


	4. Chapter 4: Nonchan, Majorika, & the Tap

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**When the Love Grows Up**

**Chapter 4 – The Memories of Non-chan, Majorika, and the Tap**

"Aah, gakkou is over now. It's time for me to go to the hospital." Pop said. It was a day after the accident, and now, Pop wanted to try to remind Doremi about her witch apprenticeship. In her backpack, Pop brought Doremi's cologne tap and a book about witch which Doremi had ever brought to school about three years ago.

'_I hope it will works.' _Pop thought, _'Doremi will remember if these are hers.'_

When Pop walked out from school, she met Hazuki-tachi.

"Poppu-chan, konnichiwa." Hazuki said, "How about Doremi-chan? You must be want to go to the hospital to visit her now, ne?"

"Yes. Do you want to follow me?" asked Pop, "I bring her cologne tap and her book about witch. I hope she'll remember about Bunyu-chan."

"Yosh, I'll go with you, Poppu-chan. I'm the one who knew if she have ever brought the book to school and read it in our class three years ago."

"Well, I think... it happened before I moved here." Aiko said, "Hazuki-chan, are you okay if you go there just with Poppu-chan? Moreover, I and the others don't know about the book."

"Daijobu yo, Ai-chan, minna. Moreover, if all of us go to the hospital, who will help Majorika and Lala in Maho-dou? They need you all more."

Then, Hazuki and Pop went to the hospital, and the others went to Maho-dou.

"Konnichiwa, Onee-chan. Tadaima!" said Pop.

"Ah, Poppu, you come?" said Doremi, "Konnichiwa."

"Yes. I come here with Hazuki-chan."

"Konnichiwa, Doremi-chan." Hazuki said.

"Ah, Hazuki-chan, konnichiwa. I'm happy to see you come." Doremi said, "The others must be can't come because they must go to Maho-dou, ne?"

"Yes. Many customers who come there and buy accessories."

"Well, wakata. They must be so busy there."

"By the way, onee-chan, where's okasan? Does she accompany you here?" asked Pop.

"Yeah, but she said to me that she want to clean up our house."

"Uh, okay, I know she'll come after that." Pop said, "Onee-chan, now I want you to see this. Maybe, you'll remember about your interest with magic when you see it." Pop took the book out from her backpack and gave it to Doremi.

Doremi took the book from Pop and saw the cover, and suddenly said, "Non-chan?"

"Doremi-chan, do you remember about Non-chan?" asked Hazuki, "Waku Nozomi?"

"Uh, wakanai. I just remember that there was someone named Non-chan had this book, like me." Doremi said, "So, is it true? But... who's Non-chan?"

"Well, I don't know too much about her, but you met her here a year ago, when we wanted to visit Shiori." Hazuki said, "You said that actually, Non-chan have ever come to Maho-dou before you came there at the first time and suspected Majorika as a witch, so you had a plan to recruit her to join with us."

"Uh, I think, I remember now. She... something bad happened with her before I told her to join with us. Her okasan went to my house and told me that she..."

"Passed away." Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan, you remember it now."

"Uh, I think so. Suddenly, it comes to my mind." Doremi smiled, "Arigatou, Poppu, Hazuki-chan. Hitari-tomo help me to remember it."

"You're welcome, onee-chan." Pop said, "Yosh, do you remember if you have ever brought this book to school?"

"Hmm, I think... I've ever brought this book to help me to solve my problem. Something which have a relation with my heart..."

"Love letters?" said Hazuki.

"Uh, yes." Doremi opened her book, "Can I read a page in this book? I don't know, kedo... suddenly I feel familiar with some of the statements there."

"Of course, you can, Doremi-chan."

"Hmm..." Doremi sought the page, "Where's the page..."

"Page five." Hazuki said.

"Oh yeah. That's it." Doremi opened the page and read a statement there, "Witches don't like kids... I read it in that time... dakara... Seki-sensei commanded me to stand up at the hallway... then... when I went home... on the way to my house... unintentionally I go to somewhere... and it was Maho-dou... no... in that time, its name wasn't Maho-dou... it was Makihatayama Rika no Maho-dou... and I wanted to know about it..."

"Continue it, Doremi-chan. You almost remember about it."

"Well, there was a stair... I must walked downstairs to go there... then I walk to the door... I opened it and saw someone... with a white cat on her lap... she sat down on a chair... and introduce her name as Makihatayama Rika... but then you all... uh, I mean... we all know her as Majorika... she said that she didn't like kids... when I called her Makihataya Marika-san... majo... witch... Majorika doesn't like kids... Witches don't like kids... it means that Majorika is a witch."

"Doremi-chan, you remember about your first meeting with Majorika!"

"Uh, I don't finish it yet... not only that... I said my conclusion... and pointed at her... and she changed to be a witch frog... and the cat... it wasn't really a cat... she is Majorika's fairy... and her name is Lala... they told me that I have responsibility to change back Majorika to her original form... then I became her witch apprentice... they asked me to take a tap from a box... I took it and tried to pushed it... then I tried to wear the witch costume quickly... or it would gone... I don't know why, but then, anta mo, Ai-chan mo, Poppu mo, Onpu-chan mo, to Momo-chan mo... joined... and we always have the same costumes... just in another color... except Poppu..."

"I know it." Pop sighed, "Anything else?"

"Well, I don't know why, but... we always have reason to quit... then to have chance anymore... and that's why, our tap is always change..."

"Hmm, tap..." Pop took Doremi's cologne tap from her backpack, "Do you remember about your last tap? About this tap?" she shown the tap.

"Uh..." Doremi tried to remember and felt a bit hurt in her head, so she hold it.

"Err, onee-chan, daijobu. If it's still so hard for you to remember this, you can quit to remember it."

"No, Poppu. Give me my tap. I'll try to remember it."

"Okay, if you say it." Pop gave Doremi's cologne tap to its owner.

Doremi took her cologne tap and said, "This tap..."

She pushed the tap and transformed. As usual (although she lost her memories), she said after her transformed, "Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Onee-chan!" Pop embraced Doremi, "You can remember it!"

"Uh, Poppu. Suddenly, I think about it and want to do it. I don't know, but everything happens not under my control."

"Reflex?" asked Hazuki.

"Well, you can say it reflex."

"But, Doremi-chan, I think... it's better if you change back now. I'm afraid if a nurse, a doctor, or your okasan see you like this and find out your secret."

"Uh, okay."

Hazuki and Pop helped Doremi to change back.


	5. Chapter 5: The Memories of the Song

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. This is the shortest chapter in this story, so I decide to release it with the next chapter (chapter 6).

For the review:

Lizzybear 54: Well, actually I've already typed the next chapter and saved it until the last chapter. I updated it almost everyday, because I have much things to do in the next year (as it's my last year in my campus, I'll so busy to prepare my graduation).

**When the Love Grows Up**

**Chapter 5 – The Memories of the Song**

"I'm coming!" Doremi and Pop's okasan came into the room.

"Konnichiwa!" said Doremi, Hazuki, and Pop.

"Ah, Hazuki-chan's here. Demo... where are the others?"

"Uh, they are so busy in Maho-dou." Hazuki said, "Many customers come there."

"So so. It's so impossible if Rika-obasan serves her customers by herself." Doremi added, "She's already too old."

"Uh, Doremi-chan, you remember about Rika-obasan?" asked Hazuki, she whispered, "You remember about our reason to our family about why did we work there?"

"Well, wakanai. Suddenly, I think about Rika-obasan. Makihatayama Rika."

Her okasan hold her shoulders, "Doremi, you have a good progress. I'm proud of you."

"Uh, okasan... I still forgot about much things." Doremi said, "It's just a little progress."

"Do I disturb you all?" the doctor walked into the room, "It's time for me to examine you. Can I?"

"Mochiro, doctor."

"Uh-huh. Sure, you can." Pop said, "You know, my onee-chan start to remember about what happened around her."

"Hontou ni?" asked the doctor while she examined Doremi's tension, "That's good."

After she finished to examine Doremi, she said, "Well, you can go home this evening."

"Hontou ni? I can go home?" asked Doremi.

"Yes. Your cerebral hemorrhage stopped, and the result of your health examination shows that you're okay, beside of your lost memories."

"and... can I go to school tomorrow?"

"Sure." The doctor walked to the door, "I'll call a nurse to take off your bandage and change it with a plaster."

"Arigatou, doctor." said Doremi when the doctor walked out from the room.

After a nurse changed Doremi's bandage on her head with a plaster, and her okasan paid for the administration, Doremi, Pop, their okasan, and Hazuki went home to Harukaze's house.

"Tadaima!" the family said.

Doremi looked around, "Wow, so... this is our house?"

"That's right, onee-chan. Okaeri." Pop said, "By the way, let me show you something here."

"What is it?"

"Kochi kochi." Pop walked into the living room, to their piano. Doremi followed her.

"A piano?"

"Yes. Our piano, and sometimes, we play it together."

"Hontou ni?"

"Uh-huh." Pop nodded, "Let's we sit down here."

Then, Doremi and Pop sat down on the seat behind the piano. Suddenly, Doremi remembered about her past trauma about her first piano concert (or recital?), and she said, "Huh, yokata. I'm happy now that it was over. I felt hurt for some years, but then... something cured my wound in my heart... then I can play it again... I can..."

She sighed, then played a song, and it was 'Lupinus Lullaby'.

After she played it, Hazuki said, "Wow, Doremi-chan, sugoi. Do you remember about this song?"

"Uh, wakanai. I just play some note which suddenly come in my mind." Doremi said, "So, what happened with the song?"

"Well, the song's title is 'Lupinus Lullaby', and we always sang it to make the baby Hana-chan sleep."

"Oh, Hana-chan..."

"Yes. We've already told you about her, ne?"

"Oh, yes." Doremi smiled, "I remember it."

Then, Hazuki reminded Doremi about all of song that they had ever played together, and at 05.00 PM, she went home.


	6. Chapter 6: Dodo, School, and Mahodou

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**When the Love Grows Up**

**Chapter 6 – The Memories of Dodo, School, and Maho-dou**

"Okay, onee-chan, here is your room." Pop said while she accompanied Doremi to her room.

"Wow. I don't know, but I feel so comfort in this room."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice, "Dodo?"

Yeah, it was Dodo. She woke up from her sleep when she heard Doremi's voice.

Doremi sought the source of the voice, and she found it. She saw a pink small crystal ball, where usually she put Dodo when she went to school.

She took the crystal ball and asked Pop, "What's this?"

Dodo flew out from the crystal ball, "Dododo..."

"Uh, onee-chan, she's your yosei (fairy), and her name is..."

"Dodo?" asked Doremi.

"Uh, onee-chan, you're right. Her name is Dodo." Pop said, "You remember about your fairy!"

"Well, wakanai. Kedo... I hear that she always says... dododo. I just make a prediction, demo... if it's true, I think... you're right to say that I remember it."

"Err, so... that's the reason?" Pop felt a bit disappointed, but then she tried to remind Doremi again, "So, what do you think about Dodo?"

"Hmm, Dodo..." Doremi tried to remember while she saw Dodo, "Your performance is really like me... uh, no. Not only your performance, but also...your character. You're really like me, because... because... you can disguise to be me... when I need it."

"Any others?" Pop was enthusiast, "How about your first meeting with Dodo?"

"Uh... atashi... atashi..." Doremi couldn't finish her words, because she felt a bit hurt in her head. She hold it.

"Ah, onee-chan, don't force yourself. Dame yo. I just..."

"It's so strange. I'm the oldest, but she's the youngest." Doremi cut what Pop said.

"Huh?" asked Pop, "Onee-chan, to yu koto?"

"Well, yes, Dodo and I. We're so different in that case, but I don't know why." Doremi said, "So, Poppu, do you know about it?"

"Uh, hehe... onee-chan, gomen nasai, but actually... I don't know too much about it." Pop said, "Demo daijobu. I'll call someone who know about it. Can you wait for me for some minutes?"

"Sure." Doremi said, "I'll be waiting for you."

Then, Pop walked out from Doremi's room, "Jaa, chotto matte ne, onee-chan."

As she didn't know about Doremi's kyu kyu minarai shiken, she couldn't explain why Doremi could say it, and now, Pop thought that she needed help from someone who knew about it.

'_I can ask __Hazuki-chan__, but she had already gone home, and she said that her __otosan's__ friend would come to her house for the dinner. She said that __Rere__ couldn't change her today.' _Pop thought, _'So ye ba, Ai-chan must be know about it too. I can ask her.'_

So, Pop decided to call Aiko.

Aiko answered the call, "Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, Ai-chan. Atashi Poppu dakedo."

"Ah, Poppu-chan, do-nashita? I went to the hospital this evening, after we closed Maho-dou, but they said to me that Doremi-chan had already gone home this afternoon. Is it true?"

"Well, that's right, and now... I need your help." Pop said, "Can you come to our house now?"

"What can I do for you there?"

"Uh, onee-chan told me that... it was so strange that she was the oldest, but Dodo..."

"was the youngest?" asked Aiko, "Well, I think... I know what you mean. I wanna help you. I'll come there now, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting. See you here." Pop closed the phone.

A few minutes later, Aiko arrived there, "Poppu-chan, konbanwa."

Pop opened the door, "Ah, Ai-chan, konbanwa. Come in. Let's we go into Doremi's room and explain her about it."

Aiko nodded, then they walked into Doremi's room.

"Uh, Ai-chan? Doshite? Why do you come here?" asked Doremi, "Or... does Poppu...

"Yes, she asked my help to explain you about our yosei." Aiko said, "So, you remembered that you're the oldest between you, me, and Hazuki-chan, but Dodo is the youngest between her, Rere, and Mimi?"

"Uh, Rere? Mimi? Who are they?"

"Rere wa Hazuki-chan no yosei, to Mimi wa atashi no yosei." Aiko explained, "and... back to the subject... Dodo was the youngest because... you got her after Hazuki and I got Rere and Mimi."

"Uh, I... suddenly, wakateru ne. Atashi... Firstly, I... didn't pass the kyu kyu minarai shiken, but you and Hazuki passed. You got... Mimi, and... Hazuki-chan got Rere..."

"Hey, you can remember it!" said Aiko, "Well, what happened next?"

"Err, in the next day, I came to... Majokai with Majorika and Lala. I came there to followed the repeated exam, and as usual... we met... uh... Mo... Mota... yes. We met a witch named Mota... and also... her partner... Motamota."

"Wow, you remember them!"

"Uh, well... in that time, Motamota was sick, and... they asked me to take a... magic grass as the medicine for her... from majo no nohara... I sought the magic grass and they... waited for me in their house in Majokai."

Doremi saw Aiko, "Then, I met you and Hazuki-chan, and... hitari-tomo said that... hitari-tomo were afraid if I failed anymore... so hitari-tomo followed me there to help me to find the magic grass... and we did it, then I got Dodo."

"Doremi-chan, sugoi! You remember about our first minarai shiken, and also, about Dodo, anta no yosei!"

"Onee-chan, omedeto!" Pop embraced Doremi, "You remember about much things today!"

"Well, yokata. I'm happy to hear that." Doremi smiled.

"Houma? What else?" asked Aiko, "What things beside our first minarai shiken and Dodo which you remember today?"

"Uh, I remember about my first meeting with Majorika, about my tap, about some songs which often I played with my piano, our membership in the ongaku (music) club, and also... about a girl named Non-chan."

"Non-chan?" said Aiko, "So ye ba, you've ever told me that she liked magic like you. Poppu-chan brought one of your book about witches to the hospital, na?"

"Yes." Doremi said, "Demo... from where do you know about it?"

"Doremi-chan, Poppu-chan told me and the others about it, before Hazuki-chan decided to follow her to the hospital."

"Uh, okay."

"So, Doremi-chan, when will you go to school anymore?" asked Aiko.

"Ashita. The doctor said that I could go to school tomorrow."

"Houma? Yatta! Demo... can you go to Maho-dou anymore?"

"I'll try. I hope... I can go there. It will help me to remember more things about us."

Then, Aiko went home.

* * *

"Okay, okasan, itekimasu."

"Yes. Itereshai."

"Okay."

Doremi and Pop went to school.

When they walked across the intersection where the accident happened two days ago, suddenly, Doremi hold her head. She felt hurt.

"Uh..." she stopped to walk, "Koko wa..."

She wanted to fall, but then, someone ran to her and caught her before she fell.

"Onee-chan." Pop said, "Daijobu desuka?"

"Uh, wakanai. I feel hurt in my head." Doremi saw the person who caught her, and he was Kotake, "Ah, Kotake da?"

"Yes. It's me." Kotake put Doremi's left arm around his shoulders, "Let me help you to walk to school."

"Uh, okay."

"Err, can you explain why your onee-chan feel hurt like this?" asked Kotake to Pop.

"Well, wakanai, kedo... moshikashite... it's because... the intersection was a place where the accident happened."

"Uh, well, wakata."

Then, they arrived at school.

After Pop left Doremi and Kotake to her class, Doremi asked, "Kotake, don't you worry if the others see you help me like this? They will find out your feeling to me."

"I don't care about it anymore. Maybe... it's time for me to show it to them, to let them know about my feeling."

All students who were in the same grade with them were surprised when they saw them, include Hazuki-tachi.

When they walked across class 2, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu saw them.

"Chotto, it's unusual!" Hazuki hold her glasses.

"So unusual." Aiko agreed, "How can they..."

"Hmm..." Onpu thought, "Doremi-chan to Kotake-kun ga... masaka..."

"Hmm..." the two others thought about it too.

When Doremi and Kotake walked into their class, class 1, all of their classmates saw them.

"Hana-chan, do you see it? Kotake-kun helps Doremi-chan to walk!" Momoko whispered.

"Hana-chan see it, but why does Kotake-kun help Doremi-mama to walk?" answered Hana-chan, "Hana-chan want to ask them."

"Eh, Hana-chan..." Momoko wanted to prevent Hana-chan to ask them about it, but Hana-chan didn't care. She asked, "Doremi-chan, doshita no?"

"Uh, on the way to school, when I walked across an intersection, suddenly... I felt hurt in my head." Doremi explained.

"Intersection?" asked Momoko, "Is it the intersection where you..."

"Well, that's what Poppu said to me."

After he helped Doremi to sit down on her seat, Kotake sat down on his seat. He asked, "Uh, do you still feel hurt in your head?"

"No, Kotake, I feel better now." Doremi smiled, "Arigatou."

"You're welcome... Doremi."

"Heh?" Momoko and Hana-chan couldn't believe with what they heard.

"Kotake-kun, you... call her..."

"Okay, I'll explain it to you all." Kotake cut what Momoko said, then he walked forward.

In front of the class, he said, "Well, minna, today... I want to confess something."

He saw Doremi and continued his confession, "Uh, Doremi... aishiteru. I love you."

"Anou, Kotake, anta..."

"I don't care with the others. Now I can't hide it anymore. I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you?"

"Uh, I... I can't answer it now. Can I think about it until next week?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting for your answer."

Then, the bell rang.

Seki-sensei walked into the class. When she saw Doremi, she said, "Uh, welcome back, Harukaze. I'm so happy that you can come here anymore and join with us."

"Atashi mo, Seki-sensei. I'm so happy that I can come here anymore and meet you all."

Then, they started to learn.

When the rest bell rang, Seki-sensei asked one of her student to re-explain about the school to Doremi. As Momoko and Hana-chan didn't study there since the first grade, Kotake decided to re-explain Doremi about their school.

Meanwhile, Momoko and Hana-chan were at the hall and talked with Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu about Doremi and Kotake.

"So, Kotake-kun confessed his feeling to Doremi-chan?" asked Hazuki.

"Not only that, but also... he called her with her real names, not 'Dojimi' anymore." Momoko explained.

"Did Doremi-chan accept his love to her?" asked Aiko.

"I don't know, Ai-chan. She didn't answer it yet."

"Uh, well, maybe... we can ask Doremi-chan about it, in Maho-dou." Onpu said.

The others nodded.

* * *

Several hours later...

When the school was over, the ojamajo went to Maho-dou. On the way, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, and Hana-chan reminded Doremi about the history of Maho-dou.

"We needed some Maho-dama (magic spheres) to cast magic, and Majorika just could to buy it with the income from Maho-dou." Hazuki said, "So, she asked us to help her to sell some magic items."

"Hmm, omo shiroi." Doremi said, "Then?"

"We looked around Maho-dou and agreed that it was out of trend, so... we decided to renovate it." Aiko added, "We decided to don't use Majorika's disguised name for the shop, and just used Maho-dou."

"I found that it was better if we wrote Maho with romaji (alphabet), so we wrote it M-A-H-O, and we still wrote –dou with the original letter." Hazuki smiled.

"Uh, I remember now! We renovated it together." Doremi said the things which suddenly appeared in her mind after she heard the explanation from Hazuki and Aiko, "We cleaned up it and made it as a surprise for Majorika, who went to Majokai when we did it."

"Wow, Doremi-chan!" Aiko felt surprised, "You remember it!"

"Eh, but that's also... because of your explanation, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan." Doremi smiled, "Arigatou, hitari-tomo."

"You're welcome, Doremi-chan." Hazuki said.

"So, what happened next until the others join to help there?" asked Doremi.

"A witch have ever taken over Maho-dou from us, and her name is..."

"Majoruka?" suddenly, Doremi said the name, cut what Aiko said, "Ai-chan, did she..."

"Doremi-chan, sugoi!" Hazuki embraced her best friend, "You remember about Majoruka!"

"Err, not really. Suddenly, I think about that name." Doremi said, "Were we success to take it back?"

"Mochiro, kedo... Poppu-chan found out our secret and joined with us." Aiko said.

"Sokka." Doremi thought for a minutes, then asked, "Jaa, Onpu-chan to Momo-chan wa?"

"After Majoruka lost from you all, she decided to spend a vacation at the beach, unintentionally, I saw her while she cast her magic to take her beverage." Onpu said, "I found out her identity as a witch, and I became her apprentice."

They still talked about it until they arrived at Maho-dou. (AN: well, you can see what they talked about in the series. I don't need to describe it more ^_^.)

"Konnichiwa!" said them while they walked into Maho-dou.

Majorika awared that Doremi came there, so she flew up to her and embraced her, "Doremi, I'm happy that you can come here anymore!"

"Eh, Majorika?" Doremi was unsure with what she said, "Anata wa Majorika, ne?"

"Yes, so ja. Watashi wa Majorika ja."

"Uh, anata-tachi..." said Lala, "Doremi, do you still remember me?"

"Well..." Doremi thought for a minutes and said, "Lala?"

"Hey, you're right!" Lala smiled, "I think, you don't forget too much about us."

"Thanks to Hazuki-tachi who remind me everytime." Doremi smiled, "They're really my best friends."

Then, they laughed for a minute.

"So ye ba, we must open Maho-dou now." Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan, do you want to help us to serve the customers?"

"Sure, I want." Doremi nodded.

"Hontou ni?" asked Majorika, "You're recently recover."

"Daijobu, Majorika." Doremi said, "I'll be alright. Don't worry."

"Well, if you say it, I can't force you. You can take a rest with me and Lala in my room if you feel tired." Majorika said, then she and Lala flew up to the second floor.

The ojamajo opened Maho-dou and served some customers.


	7. Chapter 7: The Decision About Love

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. If you have ever watched Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan eps. 12, you would see when Doremi disguised to be Hana-chan and talked with Kotake, and she asked him why he always teased her (although he didn't give his 'real' reason). When she asked him, she said that she have ever done something bad with him, so she thought that he teased her because he was still angry with what she did. Now, I wanted to explain my version about what she did in that time (and probably, I write about when Kotake started to love Doremi ^_^.)

Also, if you wonder about Doremi's decision, you can see it here.

**When the Love Grows Up**

**Chapter 7 – The Decision About Love**

Still at Maho-dou...

When they closed Maho-dou, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana-chan asked Doremi about Kotake.

"Eh, so... he confessed that he loves you, onee-chan?" asked Pop, unbelievable.

Doremi nodded, "Yeah. Even... actually, he said it to me when he took care of me while you and okasan got the dinner at the hospital's canteen."

"Uh, I remember it." Pop said.

"Then, did he ask you to be his girlfriend... like what he did this morning in our class?" asked Momoko.

"No." Doremi shook of her head, "He just said that he often teased me at school just to hide his feeling to me, to hide his love to me."

"Uh, well..." Aiko said, "and now... Doremi-chan, what's your decision?"

"Well, I... I don't know. I want to, but..."

"Heh, you want!" the others couldn't believe about what they heard.

"Doremi-chan, it is just a dream, ne?" asked Onpu, "Or... you're... just kidding, ne?"

"Shigaru yo, Onpu-chan. It isn't a dream, and I'm not kidding. Hontou yo ne." Doremi said, surely, "I want to be his girlfriend, but since I forgot about my relation with him before the accident, I'm still not sure."

"Hontou ni!" asked the others.

"Hontou."

"Hontou ni hontou!"

"Huh, hontou ni hontou. I'm sure with what I said." Doremi sighed.

"Whatever."

"Well, I want to go home now. Poppu, soro soro kaero." Doremi said while she walked out from Maho-dou, "Bye bye, minna."

"Ja ne!" said Pop while she followed her onee-chan.

"Bye bye!" said the others, but they still didn't walk out from Maho-dou.

Lala asked them, "Don't you all want to go home, Hazuki? Aiko? Onpu? Momoko?"

"Not yet, Lala." Hazuki shook of her head, "We want to talk with Hana-chan in her room before we go home."

The others nodded.

"Okay, I don't mind if you all want to stay for a while, but don't make all of your family worried just because you all don't go home on time."

"Daijobu. Hana-chan promise that we won't be too long." Hana-chan said, "Minna, iku yo."

Then, they walked into Hana-chan's room and started the conversation.

"Minna, all of us didn't wrong to hear, na? Doremi-chan really said that... _she wanted to be Kotake-kun's girlfriend_?" asked Aiko.

"Yeah, so da yo ne. She said it." Onpu said, "How unexpectable. She could say it. She wants to be a girlfriend from someone who always fight with her?"

"Hmm..." they thought for a few minutes.

"Masaka... actually, Doremi-chan loves Kotake-kun and she aware with her feeling to him, just... she hides it from us?" asked Momoko.

"Usou. Momo-chan, I don't think like that." Hazuki said, "We know all of boys she have ever loved to, but it isn't including Kotake-kun."

"Uh, okay... I just give my opinion." Momoko said, "I don't know too much about her 'love experiences'."

"Whatever." Aiko said, "The most important thing is... it's so strange that she could say it. I know that she lost her memories, but... it's still so strange."

"I don't think so. Don't you remember when Kotake-kun-tachi had a bicycle trip to Mount Fuji last year? She concerned with him."

"Well, maybe you're right, Momo-chan. Demo... we all know that... _they never have a good relation before_. They have it just since this year." Hazuki said, "Since in the third grade, they're always quarrel."

"Chotto matte, Hazuki-chan!" Onpu caught something wrong, "So, they started to fight since in the third grade? Demo, you've ever said to us that... you've been their classmates at school since in the first grade. Even, since in kindergarten."

"Hey, so... what happened with them during the first four years?" asked Momoko.

"Nothing. Just like an ordinary classmate." Hazuki answered, "Demo... I think, something have ever happened in the first and the second grade, but I don't remember it too much."

"Yossha! How if we find out what happened in that time... with magical stage?" Aiko suggested.

"Agree!" Hana-chan yelled, "Minna, let's we go!"

Then, they transformed. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko used magical stage.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Magical Stage! Find out what happened with Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun during the first and the second grade!"

Suddenly, they were back to more than five years ago, when Doremi, Hazuki, Kotake, and the other first graders (in that time) had studied at school at the first time.

"Wow, first year's ceremony." Momoko said, "Hazuki-chan, where are you and Doremi-chan in that time?"

"Ah, there!" Aiko pointed at the first graders, then they walked to them.

They looked around to find Doremi and Kotake.

A few minutes later, Hana-chan shouted, "Minna, mite mite! Hana-chan see a little boy who was like Kotake-kun!"

"Where?"

"There!" Hana-chan pointed at the boy.

The others saw him. Yup, definitely Kotake.

Behind him, there was a little girl whom they really knew about, of course, because she was Doremi.

"Ah, I remember now! Kotake-kun stood up in front of her, then he..." Hazuki wanted to continue what she said, but then she thought that it was better if the others knew about it after they saw 'the incident' lively.

"Doshita no, Hazuki-chan? What happened?" asked Momoko.

"Uh, well... I think, it's better if you find it by yourself."

"Okay, keep waiting."

Then, they saw what happened next. Kotake was wetting his pants!

"Heh? He've ever done that?" Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana-chan yelled, "Usou!"

Doremi saw that Kotake did it, and she thought that it looked like the 'entertainment act' during the ceremony, so she laughed.

"Aka... Doremi-chan..." Aiko said, "She laughed at him..."

"She laughed too loud." Onpu said, "Didn't Seki-sensei hear it?"

Hazuki didn't answer. Onpu got the answer of her own question when she saw what happened next.

Seki-sensei said, "The first graders, urusai!"

The ceremony was continued, but Kotake turned his head to Doremi.

"Chotto, warau janai yo!" he said.

"Gomen, gomen." Doremi smiled, "I just can't believe that you can do it here."

"Ugh, hora!"

"Doshita no?" suddenly, Yuki-sensei walked to them, "Hitari-tomo, why do you talk here?"

"Anou... atashi..." Kotake wanted to explain, but before that, Yuki-sensei saw his trousers.

She said, "Well, you can go to the toilet to clean up yourself now. I'll accompany you there."

"Arigatou, sensei." Kotake said. Then, he and Yuki-sensei walked to the toilet.

Before they walked across the hallway, Kotake saw Doremi while he walked. Firstly, he was looked so angry, but then he changed it after he saw her smile. It made him smile too.

"Hey, how can he smiled for someone who laughed at him like that?" asked Aiko.

"Moshikashite, Kotake-kun started to love her in that time?" Onpu said, curiously.

"Maybe." Momoko said, "Let's we see what happened next."

When the ceremony was over, all of the students walked into their own class, so did Kotake, who came back from the toilet.

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana-chan saw what happened in class 1-2. They saw that Kotake wanted to talk with Doremi, but since his seat isn't near from hers, he couldn't.

Suddenly, they saw what happened a year later, when they were in the second grade. When all of the students in 2-2 didn't arrive yet at school, a sixth graders walked into the class and threw something into a deskdrawer there, then he ran out.

Actually, the deskdrawer was Hazuki's, and the sixth grader threw a frog into it.

"Yappari! She really didn't know about it!" Hazuki said.

"What do you mean, Hazuki-chan?" asked Aiko, "I don't understand."

"There!" Hazuki pointed at the class's door, where Doremi stood up.

She wanted to walk into the class, but stopped her step when Hazuki walked to her.

"Doremi-chan, ohayou!"

"Ah, Hazuki-chan, ohayou!"

Then they walked into the class, to their own seat.

Suddenly, they heard something from Hazuki's deskdrawer, "Gerogero!"

"Gero?" Doremi thought that it was Hazuki, so she asked, "Hazuki-chan, anta doshite? Why do you speak like a frog?"

"Eh, Doremi-chan... atashi janai yo." Hazuki shook of her head, "Or... moshikashite... it's..."

"OBAKE!" Hazuki continued what she said by yelling, "Gyaaa, Doremi-chan, I'm so scare!"

"Chotto matte, Hazuki-chan. Obake janai yo." Doremi walked to Hazuki's seat, "It sounds from your deskdrawer."

"Ah, hontou da." Hazuki tried to calm down and saw her deskdrawer, but when she saw what it was, she yelled again, "Kyaaa... Kaeru!"

She ran and hid behind Doremi, "Do-shiyo, Doremi-chan?"

"Hazuki-chan... calm down." Doremi walked to the deskdrawer and took the frog, "Daijobu yo. It's just... kaeru."

Then, she walked to the another seat and put the frog in another deskdrawer, "Well, it's better now."

"Eh? Demo, Doremi-chan..."

"Daijobu daijobu." Doremi smiled and walked back to her own seat, "It won't ever disturb you anymore."

"Well, arigatou, Doremi-chan." Hazuki sat down on her seat.

"Hey, I think... Doremi-chan didn't think about it too much." Momoko said, "If the owner of the deskdrawer which she put the frog into saw the frog and then yelled like Hazuki-chan, it would make the problem's worse."

"Well, that's her, Momo-chan. She never think about anything too much, except... if she thinks about what she likes." Aiko sighed, then she saw the deskdrawer which Doremi put the frog into.

Aiko caught something in her mind, about the owner of the deskdrawer. She said, "Ah, chotto matte na! It was Kotake-kun's deskdrawer!"

"Hontou ni?" Momoko excited.

"Uh, naru hoto. It was just like when we were in 3-2 or in 4-2! The second row, from behind, were Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Kimura-kun, Kotake-kun, and Tamaki-san!" Onpu said.

"Not only that, Onpu-chan." Aiko shook of her head, "Doremi-chan really put the frog into Kotake-kun's deskdrawer! Don't you see that?"

"Ah, sokka. You're right, Ai-chan."

"Eh, so... what happened next? Tsugi wa?" asked Hana-chan, "What happened with Kotake-kun?"

"Err, minna, we can see it later. Just keep waiting." Hazuki said.

"Hoi..." said the others.

A few minutes later, Kotake walked into the class. He heard the frog and then saw it.

He shouted to the others, "Chotto minna! Who put this frog into my deskdrawer, huh?"

Hazuki wanted to say the truth, but Doremi avoid her to do that. She whispered, "Hazuki-chan, don't say if it was me, ne?"

"Demo, Doremi-chan..."

"Onegai, Hazuki-chan. How if he asks me about the frog's house? Hazuki-chan, you know that I don't know how can the frog was in our class. I can't explain it."

"Uh, well... I won't ever say it, Doremi-chan."

"Hazuki-chan, arigatou. Doumo arigatou."

Fortunately, nobody beside Hazuki who saw Doremi put the frog in Kotake's deskdrawer (of course, it wasn't including the ojamajo who saw it by their magical stage), so Kotake still didn't know about it (at least, until the moment when they had a study tour in Kyoto and Hana-chan changed back to be a baby because of the new moon so Doremi had to disguised to be her. Kotake talked with her and she confessed what she did).

Then, the ojamajo were back to their own time.

"Well, it's so difficult." Aiko said, "We still can't understand about what happened now."

"Huh..." the others sighed.

"Okay, maybe we can understand it someday." Onpu said, "Soro soro kaero."

The others nodded.

"Jaa, mata ashita ne." Hana-chan said, "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

* * *

In Doremi's room, the red haired girl still tried to remember about her relation with Kotake, but then she felt a bit hurt in her head.

"Huh, doshite? Why can't I remember about it?" she said to herself, "I hope, I can get back all of my memories..."

Dodo flew up in front of her and asked, "Dododo?" ("Doshita no, Doremi-chan?")

"Uh, anou... Dodo, I'm so confuse now. I hope, I can remember about what happened between me and Kotake in the past, so that... I can decide to be his girlfriend or not..."

"Dododo. Dodo dododo." ("Daijobu yo. I know you'll remember it.")

"Arigatou, Dodo." Doremi smiled, "Demo... when will I remember it?"

"Dododo, dododododo." ("I think, it won't be too long.")

"I hope so, Dodo."

After her 'conversation' with Dodo, Doremi thought, _'Sokka. I can make it faster with magic! Demo... I can't use it to get back my memories.'_

Then, she said to herself, "Oh yeah, I can use it to see all of my experiences! Yosh, I'll use it now."

She took her cologne tap and pushed it, "Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

Then, she used her magic power to see some of her experiences. Firstly, she didn't remember about her spell, but then, she remembered it.

Two hours later, she transformed back, then slept.

* * *

In the next day, as usual, she went to school with Pop, then told her about what she did last night.

"Hwaa, onee-chan, sugoi! You just need to remember a few things later!" Pop said, "Yokata ne, onee-chan."

Doremi nodded, then said, "Demo, I still feel confuse about Kotake..."

"Daijobu yo, onee-chan. I know that you can decide it by yourself."

"I hope so, Poppu."

Suddenly, Pop awared that they would walk across the intersection where the accident happened several days ago.

She didn't want to see that her onee-chan felt a bit hurt in her head like yesterday, so she said, "Anou... onee-chan, I think... it's better if we go to school by our broom, or... across Maho-dou? I don't want if you..."

"Daijobu yo, Poppu. I'll try to walk across the intersection. I just need to adapted myself anymore to walk across there. Moreover, it's too risky if we go to school by broom. How if someone see us?" Doremi said, "Uh, chotto! I think... someone have ever told me about it."

"Yes, Doremi-chan, and she was me." Hazuki walked to them and said, "Ohayou, Doremi-chan, Poppu-chan."

"Ohayou." Doremi and Pop replied at the same time.

"So, Doremi-chan, you used your magic power to see our experiences?" asked Hazuki, "It means, you remember about your own spell, ne?"

Doremi nodded, "Yes, and it helped me much to remember much things."

Then, they did it. They walked across the intersection.

Doremi hold her head, made Hazuki and Pop worried.

"Doremi-chan, daijobu desuka? I heard about what happened yesterday here. You got a terrible headache when you walked here. Are you..."

"Daijobu yo... Hazuki-chan..." Doremi forced herself to walk, "I'll be alright. I can walk across here... atashi..."

"Onee-chan, don't force yourself! Dame yo!" Pop hold Doremi's right hand, "Now, we must hide to somewhere and transform, then we fly up to the school. It's the only one way."

"No, Poppu... We must walk forward. Daijobu. I can... uhh..." Doremi fainted before she could finish what she said. She fell.

"Onee-chan!"

"Doremi-chan!"

Pop and Hazuki yelled together.

Kotake saw them, then he came and yelled, "Doremi!"

He carried Doremi and asked the others, "Fujiwara, Poppu, why do you let her walk across here anymore?"

"Uh, I've already told onee-chan to walk on another way to school, kedo... onee-chan still want to walk across here." Pop said.

"Ugh, baka. Why did you force yourself? Do I must call you 'Dojimi' anymore? I... I dont want if something bad happens with you anymore." Kotake said while he brought Doremi to school.

They walked to school, then Kotake brought Doremi to the student health unit room, where Yuki-sensei usually was. Hazuki and Pop walked into their own class, and trusted Kotake to accompany Doremi.

"Kotake-kun, what happened with Doremi-chan?" asked Yuki-sensei.

"She fainted on the way to school." Kotake explained, "Can I accompany her for a while now? Onegaishimasu."

"Well, but I must examine her for a while. Chotto matte ne?"

"Hoi." Kotake nodded, "I'll be waiting."

After Yuki-sensei examined Doremi and made sure that she was okay, she let Kotake accompanied her for a while there (at least, until the bell rang). He sat down beside her.

"Doremi... onegai, I want you to wake up now. It isn't the end of all, ne?" Kotake said. His tears were starting to drop, "I know that you can survive, and also... you can get back all of your memories. You can remember about me... about our quarrel... or when we ate our breakfast together in Kyoto... or... when we lost our way in the forest at the summer camp... I really love you, and I don't want to see you like this..."

Suddenly, Doremi woke up. She saw him, "Kotake... doshita no? Why are we here?"

"Doremi!" Kotake embraced her, "Baka. You shouldn't walk across that intersection. How if something bad happen with you?"

"Kotake, you cry?"

"How can I didn't cry? Aishiteru yo, Doremi. Hontou ni aishiteru. Don't make me worry like this..."

"Daijobu yo, Kotake. I'm okay."

"No, you're not." Kotake shook of his head, "Don't walk across that intersection."

"Gomen nasai, Kotake, kedo... I can't find another way to come here beside that way. Well, maybe I can walk across Maho-dou, demo... it isn't fast. I'll be late everyday."

"But I don't want to see you like this..."

"Dakara, I need you here, beside me."

"What?" Kotake couldn't believe what he heard from Doremi, "You need me?"

Doremi nodded, "When I heard what you said a few minutes ago, I find out that... you really love me."

She took a deep breath, then said, "I want to be your girlfriend."

"H-hontou ni, Doremi?" Kotake asked, "You..."

"I know, I should answer it six days later, demo... I think, it isn't wrong if... I try to go along with you."

"Doremi, I promise, I won't ever make you feel disappointed to accept me. I'll do anything for you."

Suddenly, the bell rang, then Kotake asked, "Well, can you walk into the class with me now? We must go there before Seki-sensei arrives, or else, she would get us to stand up at the hallway."

"Of course I can." Doremi hold Kotake's left hand, "Let's we go."

Kotake nodded, then they walked to their class.


	8. Chapter 8: When the Memories Came Back

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Well, here's the last chapter. Will Doremi's love to Kotake gone when she get back all of her memories? Or... will they're loving each other forever? Check this out in this chapter.

**When the Love Grows Up**

**Chapter 8 – When the Memories Came Back**

"Momo-chan, Hana-chan worry about Doremi-mama."

"Daijobu yo, Hana-chan. Hazuki-chan said that Kotake-kun was with her now."

"Demo..."

Momoko and Hana-chan whispered at each other when Doremi and Kotake walked into the class, still with their hand in hand.

They said, "Ohayou."

"Doremi-chan!" Hana-chan embraced Doremi, "Daijobu desuka? I heard from Hazuki-chan that you..."

"Daijobu yo, Hana-chan. I just still can't adapt myself to walk across that intersection."

"Huh, yokata." Momoko saw Doremi and Kotake's hands, "Eh, chotto matte. Nande..."

"Uh, I've already decided." Doremi answered, "I want to go along with him."

"HEH!" yelled Momoko and Hana-chan, "Hontou ni!"

The new couples saw at each other and smiled, then said, "Hontou."

"USOU!" Momoko and Hana-chan yelled louder.

"Saa, minna, urusai." Seki-sensei walked into the class, "Asuka, Makihatayama, don't yell like that when we're going to start the subject, wakata?"

"Hoi."

"Sore jaa, let's we start to learn."

At the lunch time, as usual, Momoko and Hana-chan talked with Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu. Now, they were talking about Doremi and Kotake anymore, at the highest floor.

"Heh, hontou ni!" the trio from 6-2 yelled, unbelieved with what they heard.

"Hontou." Momoko said, "Even, they walked into the class together, hand in hand."

"Hand in hand?"

Momoko nodded.

"Geh, I think... now we're lost into a strange world." Aiko said, "I can't believe if it can happen."

"Atashi mo." Hazuki agreed, "How could Doremi-chan decide to go with... Kotake-kun?"

"Hmm..." they thought for a minute.

"We must ask Doremi-chan about it. She must explain her reasons why she want to be Kotake-kun's girlfriend." Onpu said, "However, it's a strange decision."

"Demo... when can we asked her about it?" asked Momoko.

"Now, Momo-chan. Faster is better."

"Onpu-chan, I'm not sure that we can asked her now, because..."

"Is my decision strange for you all?" suddenly, Doremi came there and cut what Momoko said.

"Doremi-chan, I know that it's up to you to make a decision which is so important like this, kedo... nande yo?" asked Aiko.

"Ai-chan, I see that he really loves me, and it makes me feel touched. He'll do anything for me."

"Demo, don't you... uh, I mean..."

"About my quarrel with him? Well, I started to remember it, but it won't change my decision. This morning, I see his love to me." Doremi smiled, "Daijobu yo, Hazuki-chan, minna. I think... it's the best decision for all."

"Will it happen forever? I mean... won't you ever forget about this when all of your memories are coming back?"

"Hazuki-chan, to yu koto?"

"Well, I see in some movies that when someone who lost her or his memories got back the memories, she or he would forget about all happened when she or he lost it. Will you be like that?"

"Uh, atashi..." Doremi thought for a minute and added, "Wakanai, kedo... I'll try to remember it forever."

"I hope so, Doremi-chan. If you couldn't remember about it, it means that you had already make Kotake-kun had a blank hope." Onpu said, "I know that you always don't want to see all people around you feel sad."

"Well, I hope... you all can understand about my decision."

The others said, "Wakata, Doremi-chan."

Since that conversation, all of things happened as usual, of course, except the fact about the relation between Doremi and Kotake.

* * *

A month after the accident, Kotake and all of the players in Misora elementary school's soccer team had a match with another school's soccer team. The match was at Misora elementary, and Doremi watched it to give support to Kotake.

The other ojamajos didn't watch it, as they should work in Maho-dou.

"Kotake, ganbate ne." Doremi said, "I know you can do it."

"Yosh, ganbarimasu yo, Doremi." Kotake said, "I'll do my best just for you."

They saw at each other and smiled, then Kotake walked into the soccer field. Doremi sat down on the front row of the stand.

The match had started. At the first round, Kotake made three great goals.

The another team couldn't accept if they might be lose in this match, so they thought to do some cheat at the second round.

At the rest time, Kotake walked to Doremi.

"Kotake, sugoi!" Doremi smiled, "You make many goals in this match. I'm proud of you."

"It's because of you. Because you are here and give me your support, dakara... I can do it." Kotake saw that the match would start again, so he walked back to the soccer field, "Sore jaa, I promise that we'll win now."

Doremi nodded, "I trust you."

The enemy of the Misora's team saw them, and they thought something bad. They planned something bad, and they were sure if their plan could make them win.

Fortunately, until the match was almost over, they didn't have chance to do the plan.

Two minutes before the match was over, unluckily, they did their plan. Their captain 'passed the ball over', but he kicked it too fast. The ball 'flew' to the stand, then hit Doremi's head. She screamed in pain.

She didn't get any injuries, but it was enough to make her fainted.

"Ah, Doremi!" Kotake ran to the stand, "Wake up!"

He saw the enemy's captain, "Baka! Why do you kick the ball to the supporter? It's so dangerous, you know!"

Then, the match was over. Kotake-tachi won the match, but it didn't enough to make Kotake happy now. He would be happier if Doremi woke up.

When he wanted to bring her to the first aid room, she opened her eyes.

"Ah, Kotake?" Doremi stood up, "Where's Poppu? Is she okay now? Why are we here now? I remember that a car hit me and... or..."

"Eh, you remember about that accident?" Kotake asked, "Well, I think... that's good. You remember about the accident which happened a month ago."

"A month ago? I think... it happened several minutes ago."

Kotake knew that Doremi got back all of her memories because of the ball incident, and he thought that she would forget that he was her boyfriend now, so he walked avoid her and said, "Yokata. Now, you get back all of your memories, and it means... you don't need me anymore."

"Eh? Kotake, to yu koto..." Doremi tried to find out what Kotake means, then she remembered about what happened during this month, so she said, "Eh, chotto matte, Kotake."

"We don't need to talk anymore."

"No. We need to talk. Now, I remember about everything."

"I know. Dakara, I say that..."

"This month is so amazing."

"What?" Kotake didn't understand, "You still..."

"Yes." Doremi smiled, "Now I know that what you said to Hana-chan about your reason to teased me during this three years isn't the real reason."

"Chotto! Makihatayama told you about her conversation with me in Kyoto?"

Doremi nodded, "She told me."

"Well, but it makes me want to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Makihatayama said that you're the one who put a frog in my desk drawer four years ago. Is it true?"

"Uh, well... yes. It's me." Doremi said, "Gomen nasai, Kotake. I don't tell you about it. I didn't mean to do that. I just moved the frog from Hazuki's desk drawer. I don't know... how could the frog is in our class. Hontou ni wakanai."

"Okay, wakata." Kotake hold Doremi's hands, "I think, it's better if we tell all of your best friends that you get back all of your memories."

"Yosh, let's we go to Maho-dou."

On the way to Maho-dou, Kotake asked, "So, Doremi... now we still..."

"Mochiro, Kotake."

"Uh, hontou ni?"

"Hontou."

"Do you really love me?"

"Uh, sore wa..."

"Sore wa?"

"I'll answer it if you can run faster than me to Maho-dou." Doremi ran, "Who's the later, will be the rotten egg!"

"Chotto!" Kotake laughed and ran, "I need your answer, not your challenge."

"Jaa, doshite? Why do you ask it if you have already know the answer?"

"I just want to make sure about your answer. I don't want if you change it."

"I won't ever change it."

"Hontou ni?"

"Eh, hontou."

"Yakusoku ne?"

"Yakusoku da yo."

* * *

At Maho-dou, after they explained everything and Kotake left there, Doremi-tachi continued their conversation.

"Well, I think... I come late today, ne? I come when no one customers here." Doremi said.

"Daijobu yo, Doremi-chan. We understand that you must give your support to Kotake-kun." Hazuki said, "Demo, is it true if now you... really love him?"

"Mochiro. Hontou ni aishiteru. Now I know that the true love is a love which feel by both of the couple."

"Houma na?" asked Aiko.

"Houma."

"Jaa, how if someday... we meet Akatsuki anymore?" asked Onpu, "Don't you change your mind?"

"Chotto, Onpu-chan. Nande..."

"Well, I just want to ask. Is it wrong?"

"Uh, no, I just feel surprised that you can ask it."

"So, what's your answer?"

"Hmm, sore wa... na-i-sho!"

"Doremi-chan!" they laughed together.

"So ye ba, onee-chan, I wonder if you can walk across the intersection with no hurts in your head." Pop said, "In this month, you always felt hurt."

"I think so. I think... I won't ever feel hurt in my head anymore."

"We hope so, Doremi-chan." Momoko said.

❤めでたし❤


End file.
